


Voodoo

by Helloiamsilver



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Bodyswap, Crack, Fangirls, Gen, Gen Fic, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloiamsilver/pseuds/Helloiamsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Adam Lambert and one of his fans...SWITCH BODIES?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I was just daydreaming one day and this appeared in my head.

Michelle woke up incredibly groggy, almost the way she imagined a hangover was like. She shook out the kinks in her neck and yawned loudly. She flinched at the sound. It sounded off and the tone was different.  
'Aw crap I seriously hope I'm not getting sick.'A vacation by herself in LA was a luxury she'd rather not waste. She glanced down at her hands, gaze lingering on the polished nails. They were a dark, midnight black with an almost metallic shimmer.  
'Weird, I swore I painted them red...maybe the nail polish changes color..?'It didn't seem likely though and now she focused on the hands themselves. They seemed distinctly larger than she remembered. The ones she was looking at now were wider and an even shade of tan with a splatter of freckles as opposed to her usual light pink. Her arm then continued to disappear underneath a sleeve made of some slinky black material with straps.  
'I slept in a t-shirt last night...' this was getting weird. Her whole body seemed ten shades of different. Her legs felt strange too. They were encased in some tight leather contraption that she assumed was a pair of pants. She glanced down at them and gasped, getting a full view of what she had thought was her body. Her legs seemed to have gained a mile of length, stretching out in front of her, but the real shock was her chest. Flat. Broad, smooth and most definitely flat.  
“What the hell?" she muttered and rubbed her hand across the wide, fabric covered expanse. She jolted again at the sound of the voice coming out of her mouth. She couldn't call it her voice. It definitely wasn't hers.  
'What in the living hell is going on here?' She relocated her hand to one of her, now very broad, shoulders and realized that something was missing. Her shoulders didn't have any thick tangled brown hair on them. In fact, her whole head felt lighter. She rubbed her hand along the base of her neck, feeling the short tufts of hair starting there.  
She caressed the hair all along her head until he found a piece long enough to pull down in front of her eyes. Black, pitch black.  
"Oh my God" she said in that strange voice she could swear she recognized from somewhere. She looked back down at her newly lengthened legs and ran her fingers up them to the hip when suddenly she stiffened. Her eyes grew wide as she tentatively moved her hand towards the crotch of the pants, fearful of what she might find there. She let out a scream and pulled her had away  
'THAT’S not supposed to be there!!! That's DEFINITELY not supposed to be there!!!' She thought frantically and changed her focus back to the pants. They were dark turquoise leather with more straps along the top and sparkles running down the sides. They looked like something that would be worn by...'No way' she thought N'o effin’ way' and looked back up to search her surroundings. There was nothing about the room she recognized other than the fact that it was not the hotel room she was staying in. Her eyes then found what they were searching for.  
In the corner of the room was a big full length mirror. She pulled herself up off the bed and tried not to stumble in the platform leather boots on her feet.  
'Platform leather boots!? It has to be! But it can't be...' She thought before making it to the mirror, eyes pinched shut. She took a breath and opened her eyes, only to see her suspicions confirmed. Her mouth fell open as a voice yelled in from outside the door.  
"Hey Adam! Get your ass out here!"  
She just stood in shock at her favorite rockstar's image who was now staring back at her with a look of absolute horror in his blue eyes.  
"Don't make me drag you out Lambert!"  
She ignored the voice and, in his gorgeous voice, said the only thing that came to mind,  
"Oh shit,"

 

Adam woke up exhausted and his head was pounding. It had been a rough night and he brought his hands up to rub his temples, but long chunks of hair caught in his fingers. 'Huh, did I somehow end up in a wig..?' He pulled on part of it experimentally.  
Ow, no. Definitely not a wig. A twinkle of red nail polish caught his eye. Red? No, his nails were most certainly his favorite shade of black. What happened last night? He could feel the cool comforter against his legs. Had he lost his pants? No, he was wearing something. Wait, was it...? Yup he was in a miniskirt. How the FUCK did he end up in a miniskirt?  
'I know I didn't drink that much last night!' His boots appeared to be missing too.  
'I really liked those ones too...' he thought mournfully. He brought his mind back to the situation at hand. His entire physique felt shifted in every way. It wasn't just shrunken, but morphed. The t-shirt he was dressed in felt too tight... And in the wrong places. He looked down, tossing the messy brown curls out of his eyes. He would deal with the weird hair later. Right now, he just wanted to know why it felt like he had... Yep, he had boobs. The black and pink shirt he was in stretched around them in an unfamiliar way. His mouth flopped open in confusion. He poked one gingerly.  
"This is so not right..." he started at the voice, not his own.  
I can't lose my voice! I have a show in a week! He couldn't stop himself from thinking before drawing back to the present problem or problemS, he should say as he glared at the two foreign protrusions on his chest. He was suddenly aware of another distinct difference, an absence. He tossed aside the bland white comforter and gazed at the soft black little tennis skirt he was in. It stretched tight across the curvier hips and was smooth all along, with no sign of any bulge, or lump, or anything.  
"No!" he shrieked. "It's GONE!" His voice turned a strange tone of shrill.  
"What the flying fuck is going on here!?" he continued to stare at the clean-shaven and bare legs in front of him and the smaller and disturbingly curvier form he was inside. He kept having to toss the stupid brown curls out of his face as he tried to take in what he was seeing.  
Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck he finally got up and took a quick glance around the standard hotel decor before ducking into what looked like a bathroom. The shock was palpable as he stared into the mirror and the face of a teenage girl stared back.  
"This is SO more than a hangover"

\---  
Michelle tried to clear her head enough to answer the voice, she had no clue who it was.  
"Um, don't come in! I'm sick!" she said the first thing she could think of.  
"Hungover doesn't count as sick Lambert! Besides breakfast will help. Don't you want to take advantage of your week off?" She struggled to come up with a good response while trying to place the voice. One of the band maybe?  
"No seriously! I'm really sick!" it was true too. She felt all kinds of nauseous.  
"Let me see" the door started to open and before the source of the voice started to step in; she dived to the bed and closed her eyes. She made what she hoped was a convincing sick groan.  
"Shit, you do look sick. Your face is all green."  
"Told you so," she mumbled into the pillow. Whoever it was laid a hand on her-Adam’s- shoulder for a second before saying  
"Well, I hope you feel better man. I'll tell everyone else to leave your place too,"  
"Thanks," she muttered and listened carefully as he walked away and shut the door before looking up. She wished she'd seen who it was, but some part of her held on to the irrational belief that if no one looked her in the eyes, they wouldn't find out she wasn't actually Adam. It was ridiculous, she looked just like him, but it made her want to hide her face-his face-all the same.  
She thought back to what the man had said. He'd called this "your place". Wow, here she was in Adam freaking Lambert's house and she couldn't even go into a proper fan girl freakout. She was conflicted as half of her wanted to explore every inch of the place and the other, more rational, half knew she had to come up with some sort of plan. As it was, she still stole glances around the room at all the pictures and random objects as she paced back and forth thinking. Suddenly it came to her.  
"I need to find me!" of course! She needed to find the real Michelle! If she had mystically become Adam Lambert, it only made sense that Adam Lambert had become...her! If she found him in her body, maybe they could work together to fix this. But where was her body? Hmm...If she was in Adam's house, then the real her was probably still at her hotel, hopefully. She bit her lip-his lip.  
I'll call myself she decided and just then spotted an iPhone on the floor by the bed. She crossed her fingers that it wasn't pass-coded. Yes! It wasn't. She watched as Adam's long, nail polished fingers tapped in her number. Just before she hit dial, she hesitated.  
As much as I love Adam, there's no way I can be him. She shook her head-his head- and pressed the button.  
\---  
Adam was still gaping at his newly female features when he heard the phone on the nightstand start to ring. He jumped up and tiptoed towards it, as if it might attack him. He peeked at the screen with no intention of actually answering it until he saw that it was his number calling. He quickly leaped over the bed and grabbed the phone.  
"Hello?" he answered in that strange teen girl voice.  
"Um, hi?" he gasped. It was his voice on the other end! "Unless I am severely mistaken, and I really hope I'm not...I should be talking to the actual Adam Lambert..?"  
"Oh my god! Thank god! Yes, yes you are! And dare I ask, are you the young girl whose body I am currently residing in?"  
"Yep, that sounds about right," it was incredibly unsettling to hear his own voice through a phone.  
"Thank god you called. It means I'm not seriously tripping or insane," both of which had crossed his mind multiple times  
"Not unless I am too," She agreed.  
"At least you know who I am. Ok, so I'm guessing we should probably meet up to figure this whole...situation out?"  
"That sounds like a good idea. Where?"  
"Um, how about at this little park..." he rattled off the address for her to copy down  
"Ok! Got it,"  
"Wait! What am I wearing right now? Is it the same thing from last night?"  
"Um, I'd guess so, especially since I'm in some crazy boots..."  
"Oh! I still have the boots! Yay! I thought I lost them!"  
"Yes, because the boots are the most important issue right now,"  
"Hey honey, those are nice boots!"  
"That they are and I will keep them safe. But what should I be wearing?"  
"Something casual and inconspicuous, but not ugly!"  
"All right then,"  
"Hmm... Make sure it matches! My closet should help,"  
"If you say so. What about hair?"  
"Ugh, just throw on a hat,"  
"Makeup?"  
"Sunglasses,"  
"Ok,"  
"What about you?"  
"I don't care! Pick whatever you like, just make sure I'm clothed! No ones gonna recognize me!"  
"Style is always important and if you dress me right, hopefully I won't be recognized that much either!"  
"Well ok, I suppose it'll be easy to find you. I'll just look for me,"  
"Wait one more thing. You know who I am, but I'm curious. Are you a fan?"  
"Haha!! Abso-freaking-lutely! I'm like obsessed! But not in a creepy way I swear!"  
"I'll take your word for it. But thank you, I am flattered. It's probably better too, you'll know how to act like me,"  
"I'll try,"

\---  
She swallowed a lump in her throat as she hung up the phone. Ok, first things first, get dressed. She examined the pants.  
'How the flip am I supposed to get out of these?' They were practically glued to the skin.  
'Guess I'll have to get creative.' Getting creative involved laying flat on the bed and lots of grunting and wriggling. This was after she'd taken the boots off and carefully laid them to the side. Finally the leather deathtrap came loose. She pulled them right back up when she came to the uncomfortable conclusion that pants like these did not leave room for any sort of undergarments. She held the pants up with one hand and scoured the room for cabinets. Thankfully, she managed to locate a drawer filled with briefs and deal with that little issue quickly, quietly and maturely. She was a respectful fan after all. She pulled open the closet doors and gaped in awe. It was probably bigger than her bedroom at home and carefully color coordinated. Rows of fabulous clothes drifted of into the distance, every now and then punctuated by something especially bright and sparkly. She would have to explore this later. Right now however, she had a mission.  
Casual and inconspicuous... she thought as she scoured the room. It wasn't a closet, it was a room. She selected a pair of basic black jeans, t-shirt , and a dark jacket. She finished it off with a pair of quiet boots and a black hat, pulled low over the messy, slept in black hair. She just remembered to snatch a pair of sunglasses off the counter before going out the front door.

\---

Adam, despite the twisted scenario, was still Adam and Adam Lambert could not resist a new chance to dress up. He poked around extensively through the drawers containing the girl's clothing selection before making his choice. His eyes were drawn to a pair of purple skinny jeans first and foremost.  
Well, she did say pick whatever you like.... He grabbed the jeans. Next he went for the pair of short black leather boots with a cool, thick wedge heel. They would look good with the pants. He spotted a fantastic jacket hanging off the door that almost looked like something he would wear normally; black with a couple small buckles and studs. Now, all he needed was a shirt. He huffed with frustration as he dug through the piles and piles of t-shirts with nothing standing out. Finally, he caught a glimpse of a bright green one that looked vaguely familiar. He flipped it over to see the design on the front and let out a huge laugh. Oh, he had to wear this one! He absolutely had to!  
He dressed the girl's body in his selections and, still giggling about the shirt, eased over to the mirror to check out the hair and face situation. Her hair was a bit of a crazy bed head and the first thing he did was locate a brush so as to clear out the snarls, but keep the curl. After he did so, he fluffed it up a bit to add a little volume.  
Oh, that looks glamorous… He nodded in satisfaction and turned to the face. 'Hmm...She needs makeup' he decided and dug through the cabinets to find eyeliner, mascara, foundation and ooh! Just a touch of glitter. Once all of that was applied, he turned to the lips.  
'How about we go with...RED' he managed to snag just the perfect shade from her makeup supply. Not too obnoxious, but enough to add a little flair. As a finishing touch, he grabbed a scarf and tied it around the waist. He examined his completed look in the mirror before nodding again.  
"Oh yeah, she'll be thanking me," he muttered to himself and walked out the door with a smirk, not resisting the urge to throw a little wink towards the cute pool boy on the way out.

\---

Michelle tapped Adam's foot impatiently, scanning the park with her eyes. Where IS he?? She had gotten lost on the way and had still been waiting forever. The longer she stood around here, the longer someone might recognize Adam and she could not deal with that right now. Finally, she saw her face poke from around the fountain and sighed with relief.  
Is that really how I look from the outside? She thought quickly before addressing the issue.  
“Um, hello…Adam?” She addressed him hesitantly.  
“Hi, and you are?”  
“Michelle,”  
“Well, Michelle, you did well. I’m dressed like me,”  
“Thanks! I’m…kinda dressed like you too…”  
“Sorry, you said pick what I like,” He gave an apologetic shrug.  
“Yeah, I didn’t say I looked bad. I like it actually, might not have gone that heavy on the lips…But it works,”  
“Of course it does. Now to fix this…weird little issue we have here.”  
“Yes, to the issue,” She rubbed his hands together.  
“All you have to do is give me my body back and we’re back to good,”  
“What? Hey now. Who says I took it?” She put his hands on his hips in a defensive stance.  
“Well why would I take yours?”  
“Why would I take yours?”  
“You said you were a fan!”  
“That doesn’t mean I’m some twisted cultist who’d want to TURN INTO YOU!”  
“I’ve got some creepy fans out there!” He pointed at her accusingly.  
“I am not one of them! I would never screw you over like this!”  
“At least you know whose body you’re in. I don’t have a clue who I am right now!”  
“ Michelle Schilder! Pleased to meet you!” She put her hand out in an over exaggerated hand shake. They were so caught up in the argument that neither of them noticed that they had an audience. A small old woman, draped in headscarves, was observing them.  
“I see you have quite the conundrum”  
They immediately stopped squabbling and stared at the old woman who had interrupted. They both knew she had probably overheard much of their conversation.  
“We were just-” Michelle tried to find a good explanation, but it fell flat. The woman’s mouth turned upward into a small, secretive smile. She turned to address the real Adam.  
“Perhaps you should be a bit more careful when you sing about voodoo Adam,” She then looked up at the fading moon in the morning sky, “Moonlight is pretty, but it can have some…interesting effects. Good day,” That was the last thing she said before turning around and walking away, long skirts catching in the grass. Both he and she stared as she disappeared behind the trees. Adam came to his senses first  
“Wait! Hey! Come back!” He tried to follow after her, but the boots tripped him up. He was still unaccustomed to this body. Michelle caught up to him as he cursed and helped him look around the trees, but the old woman was gone.  
“That was weird,” Adam said as soon as they went back to the fountain.  
“Sure as hell it was,”  
“What do you think she meant about moonlight and…voodoo?” He asked with a wrinkled brow.  
“I have no idea, but it’s bringing back some serious déjà vu,” she rubbed the side of Adam’s head with confusion.  
“Me too,” He said as he looked around, trying to figure out the connection.  
“Maybe she was just some crazy old lady?”  
“Hmm… maybe,” He didn’t really believe it though.

\---

They decided the best option was to return to Adam’s house. It wasn’t like Michelle would be missed at the hotel. They discussed what happened and she informed him of the man that had talked to her that morning. He was a little annoyed that she hadn’t seen who it was, but glad that she’d told him that Adam was “sick”. As they were talking, Michelle got a full view of the shirt Adam had on.  
“Seriously? You’re really wearing that shirt?” Adam’s face, printed on fabric, stared out at her from under the jacket.  
“I’m sorry but I had to! It was just too perfect! How often do I get to wear a shirt with my own picture on it?”  
“Whenever you want if you’re a narcissist,”  
“I’m not a narcissist! It just seemed funny,”  
“I know, it actually is,” She smiled, “Ok, this is it right?” She pointed at the house in question.  
“Yes. Thank god, I’m home at least,” He shook out her head and opened the door for them both.  
“Ok, so I should stay here then until we get back to normal?” She asked him.  
“That’s probably best. I feel bad though, I mean you’d be wasting the hotel room you paid for,”  
“Oh, I didn’t pay for it. The camp did,”  
“Camp?”  
“Yeah, I was in L.A. for this writing camp that I got into. That’s why my parents let me stay out here by myself. It ended last week but I don’t go home to Ohio ‘til Wednesday,”  
“Oh, so we have ‘til Wednesday to figure this out then?”  
“I guess,” She looked around the house more now that they had at least a marginal grasp on the situation.  
“Um, where should I stay?” She felt the need to ask since, despite appearances, it was hardly her house.  
“Oh, there’s a guest room down the hall,” he gestured off past the bedroom, “We’re both not going into the outside world until this gets fixed!”  
“But what about clothes for you, I mean me?” Adam hadn’t taken any of her stuff with him.  
“We can get it later! Right now, I kinda wanna hide.” He glanced out the windows as if looking for anyone peeking in.  
“I can see that. Won’t anyone who comes here be weirded out by the fact I’m in your room and you’re in the guest room?” She thought about how funny it must look.  
“No one should be coming by. It’s my week off,”  
“You’re week off from…what exactly?” That was the second time she had heard that said.  
“Oh, I’ve got nothing until a concert on Saturday,” He said without thought as he poked around the room  
“Concert….on…Saturday?” She asked slowly.  
“Yeah,”  
“Which means until we get this fixed…?”  
“You’ve got a concert on Saturday…Shit,” He finally came to the realization.  
“Yes. Yes, I’d say shit is probably the best word to describe this situation!” She began ranting.  
“Ok, ok. It’s not a total disaster. We’ll probably get better by then!” He struggled to rationalize everything.  
“And if not!? I can not perform onstage as you!”  
“If not, you’ll have to! Because I am not letting that many people down!” He pointed at her,  
“I’m gonna be sick,”  
“No, you’re gonna take it like a man and give them one hell of show!”  
“That’s kinda the problem. I’m not a man! And I have stage fright!”  
“Well I don’t and you’re me right now so you will act like me! Do you care about my career or not!?” He folded his arms, crossly.  
“Hey! That’s not cool!” She pointed back, “I do care about your career! That’s why I don’t want to be the one to eff it up! Everyone will be saying ‘Hey, why was Adam Lambert’s performance so god awful that night?’”  
“It won’t be god awful because I will train you! By the time I’m through with you, no one will notice the difference!” She raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief.  
“Well, not too much. I can blame it on being sick. You did say that was your excuse right?”  
“Yeah, but they’ll think more along the lines of mentally unstable,”  
“Must you be so pessimistic? Think positive thoughts! The universe will sort itself out if you do,”  
“If you say so,”  
“Trust me,”


	2. Chapter 2

Adam and Michelle spent the rest of the day hidden inside the house, curtains drawn and cell phones off. Once they determined that no one would be able to find them, Adam dragged Michelle to the couch and asked her to sing.   
“What?”  
“I have to see what you can do with my voice! Or truthfully, what you CAN’T do,” Michelle saw Adam bite her lip and took a deep breath.  
“Ok, here goes nothing,” She closed her eyes.  
“Hey…Slow it down. Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?” She practically whispered.  
“Oh, come on! Louder than that!” Michelle cleared her throat and tried again.  
“Yeah, I’m afraid. Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?”  
“More power,” He insisted.  
“There might have been a time when I would give myself away! Oh, once upon a time, I didn’t give a damn! But now…Here we are. So whataya want from me?”  
She continued singing the rest of the song in what she thought was a pretty good imitation of Adam’s singing style. However, when she looked up Adam was making a pained looking face with his eyes shut and holding his ears. He slowly opened one eye and lifted his hands.   
“Sorry, it felt like bad luck to see me sing like…that,”  
“Gee, thanks,” Michelle muttered, both offended and disappointed.  
“It’s not your fault! You’re just not a singer. I don’t blame you for not knowing how to sing,”   
Michelle was still upset that she’d apparently abused Adam’s beautiful voice enough to make him cringe. He continued speaking.  
“Look, it’s still my voice and we know that my voice can sing. You just need practice so that you know what to do with it,” He explained rationally. Michelle nodded in agreement.  
“Ok, so what do I do?” She asked and sat back, hands folded in the picture of the perfect pupil. All she was missing was the notepad.  
“Ok, first off, you need to push more. You’re holding back when we both know my voice can go further,” Michelle nodded, “And also…” Adam made a face as he tried to phrase it delicately, “You really, really need to learn how to stay on key,” Michelle drooped.  
“I don’t know how! I know nothing about music! I don’t know anything about notes or scales or keys!” She sighed and buried her face in her hands, “This is hopeless…” She muttered.  
“No, it is not! I told you, I refuse to let my fans down and not give them a show! You just need to practice is all. And I’ll explain to you what you need to do,” Adam stood up and pulled Michelle to her feet. It took a second for him to adjust to how much smaller he was than…himself. Michelle allowed herself to be pulled up and steeled her, now broad shoulders.  
“Ok, let’s do this,”   
They spent the rest of the day practicing. Adam was relentless as he put Michelle through hundreds of different vocal exercises and warm-ups meanwhile trying to explain the extremely important concept of staying “on key”. They both decided that the voice was the most important thing to work on. Stage presence and dancing would have to take second priority. By the end of the day, both teacher and student were worn out and neither felt like trying to discuss why the hell they had switched bodies. They would deal with why’s in the morning. Right now, they separated, Adam, in Michelle’s body, going to his bedroom and Michelle, in Adam’s body, going to the guest bedroom. Yes, why’s later. Sleep now.

-Michelle was lying awake in her hotel bed. All the lights in her room were off and there was a soft glow coming down from between the curtains of the window. Before she even knew what she was doing, she had adjusted her skirt, pulled herself out of bed and was looking out the window. The big, bright moon was reflected in her blue eyes and she found herself staring at it. It was like the moon had reached down and grabbed a hold of her, forcing her to gaze into its depths. The night sky was dark and cloudy. She could see no stars peeking out, just the ever-present glowing aura of the moon. She suddenly noticed that she had pulled the window open so that the unfiltered light of the moon was directly on her face. She had no conscious decision to do so but as she gazed up at the moon, she began singing quietly under her breath  
“Moonshine…On the bayou. Love shrine…Break the taboo…”-

-Adam was on his he didn’t even know how many-th drink when he stumbled, laughing, into his bedroom. He had been celebrating the end of his tour with a fantastic party but now that he was alone, it felt kinda nice. His head was fuzzy and the big glass door suddenly looked very inviting. He meandered over to it and slid open the glass to stand on the balcony overlooking the pool. He wasn’t looking at that though, he was looking up. His dark-lined and shadowed eyes were staring at the moon. He pushed a loose hair out of his so that he could better observe the glowing light of the strangely shaped moon. He discovered that he couldn’t look away. His eyes were locked on the moon as in drew him in closer and separated his deliberate, albeit drunken, thoughts from basic instincts. Those basic instincts were what held him to this spot, to the moon. He felt his mouth fall open and without noticing he began to sing  
“I wanna know…what’s in your potion. Bound by…Total devotion…”-

-“I’ve been looking for love all over,”-

-“You’re the hunter and I’m your prey,”-

-“Now I’m lost in a love hangover,”-

-“I tried to leave but I have to stay…”

-“’Cause it’s voodoo…” Both of them mutter quietly as before they know it, they’ve both fallen over and passed out.

Both of them also woke up at the exact same time with the same gasp as they dreamed up the memories of what had happened last night. Michelle jumped up and ran to Adam’s room and burst open the door. She found Adam sitting up in his bed with wide eyes and a horrified expression.   
“Did you just-” he asked   
.“Yeah, and you-”  
“Yeah,” Both of them stared at each other for a moment.   
“So…” Michelle began, “We were staring at the moon, singing Voodoo when we switched?”  
“I guess. I mean, that’s what that crazy lady yesterday said wasn’t it? Something about Voodoo and the moon?” Adam said as he wondered how crazy she actually was.   
“Yeah, she said, ‘Be careful when you sing about voodoo,’ what do you think that means?” Michelle wondered aloud.  
“I think it means we need to go find that old lady,”  
Michelle decided that the most logical thing to do would be to go back to the park and see if they could find her from there. They began in a wide circle as they walked down the streets and shops that lined the park. After almost an hour of wandering. Adam sat down on the sidewalk.  
“Where the hell could she possibly be!?” Adam asked as they looked along the street.  
“Um…There?” Michelle pointed towards a dingy looking shop with vines and crystal balls in the window and a big neon sign saying “The mystical fortune teller, Trixie”. Adam shrugged,  
“Good guess,”

“There you are!” Adam pointed an accusing finger at the old woman in the shop.  
“Hello. I wondered when I would see you two again,” The headscarf bedecked woman barely looked up from where she was polishing a crystal ball.  
“What do you know about what happened to us!?” Adam demanded.  
“Somebody’s feisty isn’t he?” Trixie looked and down Michelle’s body as if amused by Adam’s frustration.  
“So you believe us then?” Michelle asked, more calmly than Adam, hoping to persuade the woman to help.  
“Of course. Strange events happen all the time,” The fortune teller waved her hand around, causing her beads to jingle.  
“What did you mean about voodoo and moonlight?” Adam put his hands on his girl hips.  
“Ah…So you’ve figured some things out have you?” Trixie asked, sill bemused.  
“All we know is that the night we got all switched up, we were both staring at the moon, singing his song, Voodoo,” Michelle said.  
“Well, there you go!” The fortune teller announced. Both of them stared at her blankly. She huffed, “Voodoo is a powerful thing! And by singing about it you can invoke that power! The words of the song can shape the form the voodoo takes,”  
“So this happened because we were both singing my song?” Adam asked.  
“There’s more to it than that!” She went on, “It would only affect the two of you if you have some sort of connection with the notion of, not only voodoo, but of a more mystic view of the world. You have to believe that there’s more in the universe than what you can see, which you clearly do. After all, there’s been plenty said and sung about voodoo without things like…this happening,” She waved her hand between the two of them to indicate “this”.  
“True that...” Adam murmured. “But the song doesn’t say anything about switching bodies?” That part still confused him. The song was about sexiness and obsession with a lover, not changing bodies with a fan.  
“Well something you sung about triggered this!” Trixie insisted, “You’ll have to figure out what,” Her eyes flitted back and forth between the two of them.  
“What about moonlight?” Michelle asked, “That was another thing you talked about and that we both noticed,” She thought back to her memories of what happened “That night we were both, like, trapped by the moon. I couldn’t stop staring at it. That’s when the song just popped into my head,”  
“Same here.” Adam added.  
“Ah, that is the final piece in this confusing puzzle,” Trixie sat back and folded her hands, “Moonlight. It has always been an integral part of voodoos and magics. It acts as the trigger for it. Sealing the deal as it were. The night you two switched, was a very special type of moon, a bewitching moon. Neither full nor new nor crescent nor half.”   
“I think there’s a scientific term for that…” Michelle said.  
“Well the mystical term is a bewitching moon!” She snapped, “And for good reason. You said you couldn’t look away, yes?”   
“Yes?” Michelle said.  
“I was like, entranced by it,” Adam agreed, nodding.  
“Perhaps… bewitched?” Trixie asked.  
“Hmm, I suppose so,” Michelle allowed.  
“Yes, this type of moon draws you in, captures you, and can almost cause certain little voodoo spells to be carried out,”  
“But why body switching? I mean of all the things to happen..?” Adam was still stuck on that. It was like a bad movie plot.  
“Voodoo’s an odd mistress. When mixed with moonlight it can cause some funny things,”  
“Like this?” Adam asked.  
“Yes, this would count as a funny thing,” Trixie said, exasperated.  
“But how do we change it back? Do we just sing the song again with moonlight?” Michelle asked.  
“I’m afraid it’s not that simple,”  
“What if it’s under another bewitching moon? When’s the next one?” Adam asked, looking out the window at the sky.  
“I said the bewitching moon can cause spells, not cure them,” She said.  
“But what is the solution!?” Michelle desperately asked.  
“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that,” Both Michelle and Adam’s faces fell and their bodies slumped, “But I can tell you that you’ll probably never find it if you keep looking for it. These things have ways of working themselves out,”  
“That’s what I said!” Adam looked at Michelle triumphant, “Wait, how do you know so much about this?”   
“I have my ways…But now you both should be going,” Trixie announced as she packed up her crystal ball.  
“Why?” Michelle asked  
“Don’t you have something to do?” She answered with a mysterious little smile before disappearing into the back corner door of her shop.


End file.
